Milly and Becky Rosso
Camilla Rosso and Rebecca Rosso (born 6 July 1994) are British twin actresses. They are known for their roles as twins Janice (Camilla) and Jessica Ellis (Rebecca) on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and for their roles as Annabelle "Annie" (Camilla) and Isabelle "Izzy" Woods (Rebecca) in Legally Blondes. Careers Camilla and Rebecca were discovered when they were picked out of the audience by one of the executive producers of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody at a live taping of the show. They appeared in a total 7 episodes of the show and then appeared in one episode of the spinoff The Suite Life on Deck in March 2010. The twins starred as the main roles in the film Legally Blondes, which was released direct-to-DVD on 28 April 2009 as a sequel to Legally Blonde. They sang "Lucky Girl" for the film. Legally Blondes was produced by Reese Witherspoon and also starred Brittany Curran. Milly and Becky Rosso are identical, fifteen year-old twins from England. They grew up in a noisy household of five sisters who were always dressing up, dancing around, singing along to pop music (often pretending to be the Spice Girls!), and performing fashion shows and skits with their friends, for any of their neighbors who would watch! They performed in their school plays and talent shows and always dreamed of one day becoming actresses and singers. They never expected their dream to become a reality though, as with five children in the family, there wasn't really a budget for acting and singing lessons! Shortly after moving to California, Milly and Becky attended a live taping of their favorite show, "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody". By chance they caught the eye of Irene Dreayer (Executive Producer of "The Suite Life") while sitting in the audience. She offered them the chance to audition for the show, and after several months of acting classes, Milly and Becky landed the recurring roles of Jessica and Janice, the gossipy, but well-meaning classmates of Zack and Cody. The twins went on to film seven episodes and will also appear in the spin-off, of the show. The twins recently finished filming Legally Blondes, the MGM sequel to the very popular films, Legally Blonde and Legally Blonde 2: Red, White, and Blonde. Milly and Becky portray Elle's British cousins who move from England to the United States. This DVD was released in April 2009. Milly and Becky were thrilled to meet Reese Witherspoon before they started filming. She is one of their favorite actresses. Milly and Becky are currently working with Andre Recke recording demos, and preparing for their much dreamed of career in the music industry. While not acting, singing and dancing, Milly and Becky love swimming, basketball, tennis, hip hop dancing and being with their friends and family. Milly and Becky live in Los Angeles with their parents, and their three sisters Bianca, Georgina and Lola. They are signed with CAA and Dreayer Management.